artificial flower
by yumahaa
Summary: She tries to get his attention. — Satoshi x Mayaka


**A/N – **Welp... I guess you can say that this is for '**Melodisz**' since she asked for some Satoshi x Mayaka stories in one of her drabbles. So here I am with a short drabble of these two orz...

**Disclaimer – I do not own Hyouka whatsoever.**

* * *

There was something off about Mayaka.

Satoshi couldn't help but stare in confusion at the girl's unusual appearance. Red ribbons occupied her head as her short coffee-colored hair was pulled back into a messy bun. Multi-colored shades of the rainbow took over both of her wrists as the bracelets swung back and forth whenever she moved her arms. A cotton candy-like scent cascaded from the girl when she sat down across from him, looking edgy and nervous. Her maroon irises trailed all over the clubroom trying to avoid, yet, _yearn_ for his attention.

Chitanda blinked in curiosity at her friend's strange behavior and turned to Oreki who was busying himself by reading a book, "Um, Oreki-san, do you think Mayaka-chan is alright?"

Said girl, who overheard the question, waved her hands in protest and assured the black-haired female that she was fine, "I-I'm alright, Chi-chan!"

Oreki looked up from the book he was reading and eyed at the girl with his tired gaze in small interest, "Oh...?" He glanced at Satoshi who had been keeping his eyes focused on the flustered girl for the whole time. Switching his gaze back and forth between the two teens in front of him, Oreki heaved out a sigh and shut his book closed. Chitanda watched in puzzlement as the male in front of her began packing up even though the club hasn't even ended.

"Oreki-san, the—"

The brunette simply motioned his head towards the silent duo and the girl's lips made an 'O' shape and nodded. Chitanda had also followed the energy-saving boy's actions and slung her bag over her shoulder much to the two teens' confusion, particularly Makaya's. "I just remembered that I need to do at home. So I'll leave it to you two with the club."

Mayaka turned to face at Oreki, waiting for his explanation and he shrugged, "Need to pick up something for my sis."

She frowned slightly at them for leaving together so suddenly but the girl didn't say anything since Chitanda said that Satoshi and she will have to carry on with the club. But what's to discuss about in this unsociable atmosphere surrounding the them? Once the pair left the room, Satoshi can only sigh and leaned back in his chair, his eyes finally leaving his friend's figure. Mayaka stayed silent and busied herself by picking at the bracelets at her wrist. She had dressed up in a flamboyant fashion to grab Satoshi's attention; since middle school the girl has been crushing on him, however he always took that as a joke leaving her heartbroken.

Everyone said that once you attend high school, soon enough you'll get yourself a boyfriend. Easier said than done.

"You should take those off."

She snapped back into reality when his voice reached her ears, "Huh?"

"Those ribbons, wristbands and such," he pointed at each and every item on her, "They don't suit you."

Mayaka took that as an insult and frowned even more at the boy across from her. Forcing out a huff, she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "What are you trying to say?" she demanded, annoyed.

Amused at her reaction, he chuckled and waved a hand at her, a coy smile took hold of his lips "Don't take it the wrong way, Mayaka-chan! The accessories are pretty but they don't really suit you at all." he stated, his gaze meeting her's again.

"Suit me?" Mayaka repeated the last part like it was foreign to her and blinked as she stayed quiet for his reasoning.

Satoshi held up a finger, waving it back and forth while his smile was still intact, "Too much color doesn't fit with your character at all. Elegant and old-fashion is more you." he answered and then leaned over the table to flick the girl's forehead with his fingers making a point where he was right.

Furrowing her brows at the pain, she parted her lips to say something rude back but he cut her off,

"You look prettier without all of those meaningless accessories, you know?"

And with those spoken words, all of her anger was soon drained as she sat pink as ever in front of the boy she was in love with.

* * *

**A/N – **Sounded better in my mind. First Hyouka fic so I apologize if they are OOC. Reviews would be lovely and delicious!


End file.
